The New Era of the Pokedex Holders
by DracoMeteor
Summary: A series of One-shots of the Future Dex Holders, featuring their interactions with each other, their parents, and other characters. The children of the Dex Holders, with their unique mixture of personalities will for sure stir up some chaos!
1. Frozen Innocence

**The New Era of the Pokédex Holders**

**By: DracoMeteor**

**Summary: A series of One-shots of the Future Dex Holders, featuring their interactions with each other, their parents, and other characters. The children of the Dex Holders, with their unique mixture of personalities will for sure create some chaos and excitement! OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, SpecialShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, CommonerShipping, and AgencyShipping.**

**Disclaimer: DracoMeteor does not own Pokémon Special.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Innocence<strong>

"Tealy-Chan, We're leaving now."

The young girl nodded at her parents, who stepped out the door.

"We'll leave her with you then, Gramps."

"Be good, alright Tealy?"

She gave them both a final wave before closing the door behind them.

The professor beckoned the young girl to follow him.

Despite her being his Granddaughter, this was his first time taking care of her. Most of the time, Green and Blue could always manage their daughter, and Teal herself was rather responsible for a five year old.

_So__… __What __now? _The professor scratched the back of his head.

When he cared for Red and Yellow's daughter, she loved to play and have fun. Teal… he actually had no clue.

"Teal, what do you want to do?" The Kanto Professor asked.

"…"

Awkward Silence.

"Well… Aren't you the talkative girl." Professor Oak really didn't know what to do. "Do you want to play house? A tea party? Draw?"

"Lab." The little girl said.

"Are you sure?" The Professor was rather shocked himself. Didn't little girls like to play those sorts of games?

Teal nodded.

"Well… I guess?" At least this way, Professor Oak could get his work done as well.

* * *

><p>Professor Oak tapped away on his keyboard, trying to finish his newest project on Unova Legendaries, particularly Reshiram and Zekrom.<p>

Teal sat on chair beside him, feet dangling, and filing through Crystal's past reports on Fire types of Hoenn.

It had only been less than half an hour since Green and Blue left their daughter in his care, and he already was thoroughly shocked by this girl.

She was basically all Green. Heck, even his own Grandson at this age was less serious than Teal.

When he first heard that he had to babysit Teal for a while, he was afraid that Teal would be as troublesome as her mother was, wrecking havoc all over the place. Turns out, it was the exact opposite.

The little girl now sat there, reports put aside in a neat pile, looking at him with a bored expression on her face.

Professor Oak was about to speak when Teal jumped off the chair and walked over to his desk that held his Pokéballs.

"W-Wait! Teal, don't touch those!" Professor Oak said in panic.

The little girl's stoic expression quickly changed. Her teal coloured eyes watered, and small tears rolled down her face. She sniffed rather pitifully and stuck a thumb in her mouth.

"… Y-you-" Professor Oak looked at the girl for a moment. "Fine." He sighed, giving in.

Teal's innocent facade immediately faded away.

_Ah. __So __this __is __where __Blue__'__s __personality __kicks __in. _Professor Oak shook his head as Teal reached up on her tippy toes to get a Pokéball.

The girl grabbed the first Pokéball she could reach with her fingers, and released it.

"Pidgeotto!" The bird Pokémon squawked as it hopped out of its Pokéball.

Teal's lips curled up in delight as she reached out for the bird Pokémon.

Clearly, she didn't have her mother's phobia for birds.

"Nido!" A Nidoran popped out of the next Pokéball.

Professor Oak smiled as the girl released more Pokémon and began playing with them.

"I'll be right back Teal." Professor Oak left to fetch something from his PC.

Teal turned to look at him and nodded.

* * *

><p>The Professor, came back, humming happily, coffee mug in one hand, a Macho Brace in the other.<p>

"Teal, I'm bac-"

The coffee mug dropped and shattered into pieces.

His table, his chair, the shelves, the books, and other random objects in his room were frozen.

In the middle of the blocks of ice, sat Teal, Nidoran beside her, gazing up at him innocently.

"My lab… Nooooooooooooo!"

A shout of agony was heard all through out peaceful Pallet Town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nidoran's can learn Ice beam by TM.**


	2. Firestone Frenzy

**The New Era of the Pokédex Holders**

**By: DracoMeteor**

**Summary: A series of One-Shots of the Future Dex Holders, featuring their interactions with each other, their parents, and other characters. The children of the Dex Holders, with their unique mixture of personalities will for sure create some chaos and excitement! OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, SpecialShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping, CommonerShipping, and AgencyShipping.**

**Disclaimer: DracoMeteor does not own Pokémon Special.**

* * *

><p>"Teal, wait- Gah!" A man fell over his pile of books, and face planted on the hard floor.<p>

Bill slowly got up. He was taking care of his niece, since Green had Gym duties, and Blue had to run some errands, therefore he was left to take care of their daughter.

Teal, being thoroughly bored, had stolen his Firestone, and was hiding it from him.

Darn, she ran fast for a five year old.

"There you are!" He saw a whisp of brown hair around the corner.

Why did Green and Blue have such a ridiculously large house? They hardly needed the space.

Bill sighed, trying to keep up with the little girl.

"Wah!" He felt his hair get soaked.

On the staircase above him, stood Teal, holding an empty bucket, waving the Fire Stone at him tauntingly.

Bill twitched with annoyance and scrambled up the stairs.

"Teal, come on, please?"

The little girl had disappeared again.

The young researcher sighed.

"Ninetails, help me search for Teal." Bill released his trusted Pokémon to assist him.

The fox Pokémon sniffed the air, searching for Teal's scent.

"Teal, come on, where are you?" Bill cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"Kyu-"

Bill turned to face his Pokémon, who gestured with its tails –Yes, all nine of them- to follow.

The researcher followed his Pokémon, up the stairs, past the game room.

"Really, where is- Gah!" He nearly got hit by a scorching hot flamethrower.

"What the?" Bill peeked his head into the door he just passed.

There, in the middle of the room, sat Charizard (In particular, Green's Charizard) curled around a sleeping Teal.

Teal's head rested on Charizard's tail, her chocolate brown hair draping slightly past her shoulders, _his_ Firestone grasped tightly in her hands.

Bill shook his head, half in annoyance, and half in amusement.

He knew it would take a lot of energy and effort to pry that Firestone from the Little Girl's hands.

* * *

><p>"Tealy-Chan, we're home!"<p>

"Mommy, Daddy!" Teal quickly ran towards the door.

Green bent down and picked up his daughter.

"How was your time with Bill and Charizard, Tealy?" Green patted Teal on the head.

"Tealy-Chan, your hair's a mess." Blue ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"It was alright." Teal said nonchalantly. "But look what I got…"

In the middle of her hands, sat a Firestone.

* * *

><p>"Bill, where's that Firestone we needed to run tests on?" Daisy walked past Bill, placing a cup of tea in front of him.<p>

"Oh, it's right here." Bill rummaged in his pocket. "Huh? It was just here…" He stopped and realized something.

"Teal…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was meant to be longer, but oh well. Next chapter will either be MangaQuestShipping or SpecialShipping.**


End file.
